utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Trina Wylington
Trina Wylington is an UTAUloid designed for the program UTAU.exe She originally was released for UTAU-Synth back in February of 2013, and was later rereleased for use on UTAU.exe on Windows and has continued to stay on the windows server. Trina's main purpose is to be the easiest UTAU voicebank to use. Trina has also proven over many years that she can be easily handled by anyone just starting out in the program. With her simple clean cut CV banks to her latest VCV Multipitch-Multiappend voicebanks, Trina has been a great tool for the UTAU program for 6 years and counting. Development Trina was created in 2013 after her older sister Lola. Trina's voice was a sweet little girl voice that reflected her childish appearance. She was 13 years old on her act 1 voicebank. The voicebank contained strong female vocals and was ideal for usage in pop songs. This voicebank was then shortly lived as a few months later it was replaced in May of 2013 with a new voicebank, Trina's Act 2. Trina's act 2 voicebank contained a softer tone. This created a voice type that made her sing songs with slower tempos more smoothly and improved the usage of her range. Trina's act 3 was developed approximately a year after her act 2 and was a much brighter female voice that was slightly more mature then her Act 1 voicebank. The creation of Trina's act 4 was very confusing and was attempted so many time there is actually 5 Act 4 voicebanks that had been created. The only ones of notice though were her act 4.4 which was her first VCV voicebank and her Act 4.5 which was a multipitch of a CV reclist. Trina's voice finally hit it's full maturity with her act 5 voicebank. This bank was aged to be 17 year old Trina. The voice was a tripitch VCV and was a rather loud voice with more mature tones. The bank featured a rebelling Trina, sporting a mini skirt and black lace tights and having her stomach exposed. This rebellious design was short lived as Trina developed into her more formal style. The design was created by Lady Ogien and was designed to be elegant and sweet. Trina's Act 6 was the biggest hit for Trina since the first VCV bank. Trina's Act 6 was her first voicebank to feature the Shimmering and Shining appends so many people enjoy using when playing with Trina. Adding softness and power to covers helped expand her range so wide that she spiked for a short while in popularity for a short while. Following Trina's Act 6 was a special bank which was named "HQ" (High Quality) and was Tripitched and Triappend. This bank featured Trina's first Kire styled voicebank, exclusively designed for singing in the kire fashion. The voicebank style was inspired by Ritsu, the vipperloid known for his beautiful powerful voice. HQ was also identified to be Trina's Act 7 voicebank. News Trina Wylington 2019 Design was released in December 2018 to make users of Trina's newest bank awear of the upcoming difference in Trina's designs. Stars informed Trina fans that the old design used for the past 3 years was still relevant but would be considered an alternate design instead of the official design for Trina's upcoming voicebanks. Trina Wylington has been announced to be getting 2 new voicebanks in 2019. Act 8 will be a voicebank unlike any other Trina voicebank before. It contains VCV + CV Japanese, It also has start breaths at the start of each VCV sample. CV samples are a way to get around the start breaths if they are unwanted. The voicebank also contains growl samples and end breaths to help improve the quality of the covers the bank is used for. Act 9 will be one of the most intense Trina Wylington banks ever. Trina's act 9 will feature a 6 pitch main voicebank with 3 additional pitches of power vocals. This voicebank is supposed to be able to be used with modulation only at 50% to possibly improve the human sounding of the UTAU bank. It has not been a tested theory though and is unconfirmed if the bank can successfully perform this action and stay in key. 'More Information' Species: Werepup (The puppy/dog version of a werewolf) NOTE: Werepups are a closed species but if you just ask if you can make one i'll most likely say yes Other variations of werepups are okay i know i can't control the world just please do not use my info for it without my permission. Thank you. A werepup is a decedent of werewolves who had infected a domesticated dog which lead to the dog infecting their owner while she was pregnant and the baby grew ears and tail creating the new species of werewolves called werepups, which are descendant of domesticated dogs and humans. They don't bite to infect but have a choice on who they change with a kiss (Lick actually) while thinking about transforming the person. Abilities * Morph Ability ** A werepup has the ability to morph into the breed of dog to which they are. A purebred Husky werepup would turn into a a Husky dog with the same colors of fur that matches the ears and tail of the dog. ** A mutt however will morph into a large dog about the same height on all 4s as they are in their human form. This is believed to be a type of genetic deformity as well but is so common that doctors are unsure if it should be calculated as so or if it is just a special trait that is only exchanged in mixed breeds *** Example: If the human form is 5'5" the morph will be 5'5" on all 4s as well, On 2 legs varies on breed. * Change Ability ** A common assumption of werepups is that they, like their werewolf ancestors, also have to bit a person to infect them. This is actually not true. A werepup merely chooses if it wishes to change a person or not with a lick on the neck. The majority of those who are changed have willingly been changes *** When a person changes they feel no pain and grow their ears and tail overnight while they are asleep. This also has been one of the easiest forms or transformation into any form of a wereanimal. With awareness of the transformation and easy adaptability *** When a person changes their breed is determined by what traits they already have and they can change into 1 of 5 species of dog. ***# Lab - Agility ***# Retriever - Loyalty ***# Husky - Bravery ***# Rottweiler - Strong/Strength ***# Chihuahua - Honesty **** The reason for these traits are all positive, because positive traits shine through best to the infection which morphs over that particular strand(s) of DNA. (The strands that determine traits) ***** Please note that this is all based off of the scientific theory that DNA determines traits. This does not mean that their trait has to shine through, in all reality we choose if we show our traits or not to the world. * Healing Ability ** A werepup has the ability to heal another werepup or human with the exchange of saliva. Though not the most sanitary of methods, most werepups use this ability to heal loved ones who have gotten hurt, but is not used for simple things such as flesh wounds unless deadly. *** Many werepups exchange it through kissing, while in the world of medicine, they simply drool/spit into a cup and the person must drink it. *** This works on animals as well but it's hard to get an animal to drink saliva ' Qualities of a Werepup' * Domesticated dog features (Husky tail, floppy ears, curled tail, ect.) * Mismatch ear/tail to hair color (Meaning ears and tail do not match hair color) ** Strange hair color isn't a trait, Werepups can have any haircolor * Pastel colored eyes (Such as pale purple, light pink, baby blue) Genetic Deformities * Over-sized Ears and/or tail (Trina Wylington has this) * Multiple tails (High risk when breeding mixed) * Inability to morph (This is common when a human and werepup breed) * Ears and Tail never appearing (Also happens when breeding with humans) The Royal Family * The Royal Family are the descendants of the original werepup. The royal family is the only species of werepup that has the mint green ears and tail with light blue hair. ** The Princess Of The Stars - Trina Wylington ** The Knight Of The Stars - Lola Wylington ** The Keeper Of The Stars - Leslie Wylington (Married into the Position) ** The Mother Of The Stars - Michelle Wylington Each Member of the royal family has a special ability and a job. All members get their star tattoos when they turn 17 which is imprinted on them by the stars. When their abilities are used, the star tattoo lights up. * Knight - Protect the princess * Keeper - Watch over the stars and the castle * Mother - Produce new stars in the sky * Princess - Carry the light of the stars Downloads/Rights Trina Wylington has many voicebanks available to the public. This includes commercial voicebanks as well, which are sold by Stars via email (starloidnation@gmail.com) R-18 Content Allowed? Forbidden Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes